


Welcome To The Conclave

by angelholme



Series: Harry Potter and The Lords Of Time [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Daria (Cartoon), Doctor Who (2005), Eureka, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Millennium (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he worked through the death of Sirius during the fight in The Department of Mysteries, Harry realised there were one or two things he couldn't explain. Such as why Luna was the one who killed his Godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Walter Blythe (et al) belong to Lucy Maud Montgomery.
> 
> Daria Morgendorffer (et al) belong to Glen Eichler.
> 
> Amelia Pond (et al) belong to Stephen Moffat.
> 
> Zoe Carter (et al) belong to Andrew Cosby and Jamie Paglia.
> 
> Jordan Black (et al) belong to Chris Carter.
> 
> Xena and Gabrielle belong to John Schulian and Robert G. Tapert.
> 
> Xander Harris (et al) belong to Joss Whedon.
> 
> There may be other references and characters that I use in the story, but as the plot is currently in flux I can not say for sure who they will be, but in any case I am not claiming any ownership or copyrights.
> 
> If you wish to repost this story elsewhere, you can, but under the following conditions :-
> 
> 1) You must include the disclaimers as they are written now.  
> 2) You can not post it anywhere that charges to read the story.  
> 3) You must credit me as the author.  
> 4) You must tell me where it is posted, so I can keep track of my workds.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> As you will no doubt have gathered from the sheer volume of character disclaimers, this is a crossover story set in a number of universes. However it is not set in all these universes at once, and the universes are all (to one degree or another) alternate versions of the ones established in their various canons.
> 
> And if all that sounds confusing, that's partly because it is, but don't worry - as you go through the story, you will get the hang of it.
> 
> There are currently plots for the first "series" of stories, however I should give you advance warning that this is kind of a leap for me story-wise, so there is every chance that I won't get past this first story. If that's the case I am truly sorry :)

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Harry jammed his fist against his mouth to stop the scream that was threatening to explode out of him.

Five hours before, he had watched his godfather - the only true parental figure he had ever known - die in a battle at The Ministry, all over some stupid prophecy that told Harry nothing more than he knew already - that he was the one who had to kill Voldemort.

Two hours after that, Dumbledore - in that kind, patronising tone of his - had told him the contents of the prophecy, and, for reasons Harry could not understand, expected Harry to be grateful to him for imparting such wisdom.

It had been all Harry could do not to punch the pious sod in his smug face.

After Dumbledore had let him go, Harry had come up to his dorm - ignoring the questions from Ron, Hermione and Ginny - and crawled in to his bed. He had fallen asleep almost at once, and he had dreamed. 

_Harry flung a stunning curse across The Death Chamber, only to see Lucius dive to one side._

_"Is that the best you can do, Potter? The Dark Lord will destroy you when he comes!"_

_"Then where is he?" Harry yelled back "Why is he cowering in the shadows and lettings others do his work? What kind of a man does that?"_

_"YOU DARE IMPUGN THE NAME OF OUR LORD?" Lucius bellowed at him "YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!"_

_"For that?" Harry laughed "What were you trying to kill me for before then?"_

As his subconscious mind played back the events of the battle, he realised that he had seen more than he had observed.

_"Is the big bad auror afraid of little old me?" Bella smirked at her niece "You are your mother's daughter, Nymphadora - weak and pathetic, just like all muggle loving fools"_

_"How dare...." Tonks started, but before she could finish, she was blown off her feet by a stunning spell from the corner of The Chamber._

In his dreaming minds' eye, Harry froze the image, then played it backwards for a second. When it restarted, he stared in to the corner the stunning spell had come from, and - with only the smallest wish - his mind zoomed across The Chamber until he was stood next to the person who cast the spell. 

He stared in disbelief at the figure as - a second later - it cast a barely visible banishing spell that sent Sirius hurtling backwards through The Execution Veil.

A second later, he woke up nearly screaming her name.

Because against all reason and logic the person who had cast the spell - the person who had killed his godfather - was none other than Luna Lovegood.


	2. The Face Of The Enemy

"Neville - do you have a minute?" Harry sat down next to his friend, glancing around the room.

"What's up?" Neville asked curiously.

"I want to talk to you about the battle...."

"I know what you want to say, and I'm sorry" Neville interrupted him. Harry stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being such a useless lump last night" Neville said mournfully "For letting Hermione get hurt, and for letting Sirius....." He trailed off, staring down at the floor. Harry gazed at him for a moment, then slowly tilted Neville's head up until they were eye to eye.

"You saved Ron's life. You saved Ginny's life. You were willing to step in front of a killing curse to save me" He said simply "You are one of the bravest and best people I know, and I am proud to call you my friend" Neville stared back at him, then smiled.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked after a moment.

"Can you remember the times you saw Luna last night?" Harry looked at him "After we got split up - after the prophecy room - do you remember seeing her?"

"Yes - of course" Neville nodded "She was with Ginny - they fled to the universe room, then caught up with us at The Chamber later on" 

"And you're sure about that?" Harry prompted, and Neville nodded again.

"Why?" 

"Dumbledore is going to ask each of us for a full report on the battle, to ensure that the appropriate people in The Ministry will be told" Harry ad-libbed "I just want to make sure of the facts" He stood up "And seriously - you were brilliant last night. Don't ever doubt that you weren't" He smiled as Neville flushed with pride.

xoxox

"She was with Hermione" Ron said, looking up from the chessboard "They split off from me just before the brain room thing, and ran in the direction of The Chamber" Harry glanced at the scars on his friends' arms, then nodded.

"Okay" 

xoxox

"No - she wasn't with me. At least not for very long" Hermione shook her head "We got split up when Dolohov and Avery attacked outside The Hall of Prophecies" She paused "But she did help me drive of Dolohov before he did any serious damage"

"How?" 

"She blew up a statue next to him when he was firing a curse" Hermione explained "Whatever it was, it ripped a five inch hole through solid stone" She shivered "I can only imagine what it would have done to me" 

"WoW" He said softly, then added "But you're sure you weren't together all the time" He paused, then shook his head "What am I saying - of course you are sure" Hermione laughed.

"Who told you she was with me?" She asked after she had calmed down.

"Ron" Harry said. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"It was kind of hectic last night" She said after a moment "Maybe he saw us before we split up, and assumed that we stayed together" 

"That's probably it" He nodded, then he turned and walked out of the library, heading back to the common room.

xoxox

As he walked down the third floor corridor, he heard footsteps behind him.

"You realise you could just ask me what you want to know" Luna said calmly. 

"Sorry?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"You've been asking the others about me" She said in the same calm voice "If you are that interested, why not ask me directly instead of this charade?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you are talking about" Harry said "I was just trying to get the order of events straight in my head, so that if we have to answer questions about it at The Ministry, or if that wretched Skeeta woman wants to talk to us, I won't get confused" Luna stared at him, then smiled.

"That does sound like a good idea" She admitted "Do you want to ask me now, or after you've talked to Ginevra?"

"Actually I was just going back to the common room for a nap" Harry said with a slight smile "I was up late last night and I'm a bit tired" 

"I can see how that might happen" Luna laughed, then watched as he walked away and vanished round the corner.

She stood there for a few moments, then turned as if to talk to someone behind her.

"If he works it out, what do we do?" 

"What do we usually do?" A voice came from nowhere. Luna bit her lip, then nodded.

"Very well - I'll start the preparations, just in case"

xoxox

"Yes - she was with me for a bit" Ginny said "But then she said something about Hermione and Neville, and ran off"

"But she was with you near the start of the fight?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded.

"She saved my life - used one of the desks to block a killing curse from Bellatrix" Ginny smiled fondly "If she hadn't been there, I wouldn't have seen it coming" 

"You're the second person to credit her with saving their life" Harry replied.

"Are you that surprised?" Ginny looked up at him "I mean - I know she can be a tad disconnected and a little whacky from time to time, but she is a true friend and would do anything for any of us without a second thought" 

"I know - we are very lucky to know her" Harry smiled, then yawned "And with that I think I will take a nap - last night took more out of me than I thought" Ginny nodded.

"Sleep well and dream nice dreams" 

"Thank you - see you later" He gave her a quick wave, then bounded up the stairs to the fifth floor dorms.

xoxox

Sitting on his bed, Harry stared at the piece of paper in his hand, mind racing.

Luna had been with Hermione. Luna had been with Ginny. Both girls had credited her with saving their lives - something he had no reason to doubt.

But she had done it at the same time. She had been in two places at once.

"Polyjuice? Glamour?" He stared at the paper "Was someone else pretending to be her in The Chamber?"

He leaned back against the headboard, and closed his eyes. Someone had killed Sirius - someone impersonating Luna. And that same someone had gone out of their way to save either Hermione or Ginny.

Or - and this was the thought he couldn't bear to think about - Luna had gone out of her way to save Ginny or Hermione, and then cold bloodedly murdered his godfather.

Whichever way he looked at it, it made no sense. Even though he had only known her a short time, in his gut he knew that Luna was beyond reproach. 

Which left only one real alternative - someone was impersonating one of his friends.

And he was going to find out who.

xoxox

The next morning, Ginny rushed up to him as he came down the stairs.

"Harry - I'm sorry" He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"About what?"

"I was thinking back to the battle, and I was wrong - Luna wasn't with me after we left The Hall Of Prophecies" She said quickly "I guess I was confused and got mixed up"

"But you said she saved your life" Harry said quietly "A killing curse from Bellatrix"

"That was later on" Ginny replied immediately "I didn't see her until the fight in The Chamber, but she pulled me out of the way of a curse then" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay" He nodded "Thanks for telling me"

"I'm just sorry I got it wrong in the first place"

xoxox

"So - almost home time" Hermione said as he sat down next to her in the library "Do you think the Dursleys will be a problem?"

"Probably" Harry admitted "But they seem to have accepted I need a friend while I am home - they don't mind Harmony coming over any more" 

"Harmony?" Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously "Who's Harmony?"

"A girl who lives at Number 9" Harry smiled "She was born a week before I was, and we've been friends since we started school" Hermione watched him, then smiled.

"You like her?" She asked. He looked at her thoughtfully, then grinned.

"I do" He said, still smiling "She seems to understand what it is like with The Dursleys, and when she's over they are usually better behaved" 

"Her parents.... they aren't....." She asked hesitantly.

"No" He shook his head quickly "Jessica and Arthur are brilliant - they love her to bits and have welcomed me in to their home - their lives - with open arms" He smiled again. She watched him for a few moments, then she clicked her fingers.

"Oh - I've been meaning to tell you - I was thinking back to the battle, and I think I was wrong about where Luna was" 

xoxox

Harry walked down the corridor towards the common room, then froze.

Ron was talking to someone - a figure dressed head to toe in black. A moment later, the figure pulled out a wand and cast a spell. Ron continued to stare at the figure for a moment, then he shook his head, as if to clear it, and smiled.

"I remember" He said softly. 

"Good" The figure replied "You will tell Harry what you remember, and you will forget all about me" 

"I will" Ron nodded. The figure stared at him a moment longer, then - as they whirled round - Harry caught a flash of dirty blonde hair. A moment later, the figure vanished round the corner. Ron stood staring at the wall a moment longer, then he shook his head again and turned to face him.

"Harry! I was just looking for you!" Ron bounded down the corridor towards him.

"Let me guess - you've remembered something about the battle?" Ron skidded to a halt, staring at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" 

xoxox

"Hello Harry" Luna smiled as he walked up to her "Looking forward to seeing Harmony again?" Harry raised an eyebrow curiously, then Luna added "Hermione mentioned her"

"Ah" Harry nodded "And yes, thank you, I am looking forward to seeing her again" He paused "Do you have a moment? There's something I'd like to ask you, and I don't want to do it in public" Luna smiled.

"Never took you for being shy, Mr Potter" She gave a soft laugh "How about The Room of Requirement? We haven't had a DA meeting in ages, so it should be empty" 

"Okay" He held his hand out "After you"

xoxox

They walked in to The Room, and it transformed in to a passable copy of The Gryffindor Common Room. Luna looked around, then walked over to the sofa by the fireplace and sat down.

"So, Harry, what would you like to talk to me about?" She asked in a pleasant tone. 

"You killed Sirius, and I want to know why" He said flatly. She tilted her head to one side, then smiled.

"Yes" She nodded "I did" Before she could say anything more, Harry drew his wand, pointing it at her head.

"Why?" He yelled.

"That is a complicated question" She said in the same, calm voice "And please don't point your wand at me - I have seen too many accidental castings to be comfortable" 

"You just admitted to killing my godfather and you think I care about YOUR COMFORT?" He screamed.

"Okay - I think that is enough" She said. For a moment, he wondered what she was talking about, but then he realised she was looking past him to the far corner of the room. He started to turn, but before he got a quarter of the way round, another voice came from the corner.

"STUPEFY!"


	3. The Conclave

When he woke up, Harry realised a number of things at the same time. 

First - he was tied to a chair. Ropes bound his hands and feet, and - after wiggling around a little bit - he realised his legs and torso were also tied up. 

Second - he was no longer in The Room of Requirement. Instead the room he was in was perfectly white, and seemed to be infinitely big in every direction.

Thirdly - his wand was on a table about ten feet away. He closed his eyes, and tried to summon it with his mind. A moment later, there was a laugh from behind him.

"Jedi Mind Tricks, Harry?" Luna said, walking round to stand in front of him "A bit of a long shot, don't you think?"

"Why am I here? And why did you kill Sirius? And who stunned me?" He asked, trying to wiggle out of the ropes.

"That would be me" Harry's eyebrows shot up as Hermione walked round to join Luna in front of him "And I am sorry I attacked you, but it was necessary. You were asking questions that I don't think you really want to know the answers to" 

"You?" He stared at her in disbelief "You are working for Voldemort?" 

"Does that really surprise you?" Hermione asked "I mean - look at the state of the magical world today. I am - all modesty aside - one of the best and brightest minds this generation has produced"

"All modesty aside?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Modesty is for people with no imagination" Luna replied with a grin. 

"Everyone knows it" Hermione continued "And yet when I grow up - when I leave school - what will my future hold?" She started to pace back and forth "The pureblood bigots that run this world won't let me join their playgroup. Even if I manage to get a job in The Ministry, it will be a very low level one at best"

"And then if you factor in the idea of marriage, it just gets even worse" Luna added "Unless she is very lucky, her husband will want her to stay at home and raise the kids, meaning even if she does get a crappy job at The Ministry, she'd have to give it up as soon as she gets pregnant" 

"When you consider all that, does it surprise you I'd want to change the magical world?" Hermione finished. Harry stared at her, then shook his head.

"I can see you wanting to change it, but there is no way that the self-proclaimed best and brightest mind in a generation would do it by allying herself with a lunatic like Voldemort" He said firmly "And even if you totally lost your mind and tried to join him, I can't see him welcoming you with open arms" Hermione and Luna exchanged glances, then Hermione laughed.

"I told you he wouldn't buy that story sweetie" She said with a grin. Luna rolled her eyes, then pulled a galleon out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"We have any number of other stories we can tell you" Luna continued "But I suspect that you probably won't believe any of those either, and I can not afford to lose any more money to Arc-Angle here" 

"Arc....." Harry started, but Luna waved him in to silence.

"So - we're going to tell you the truth, and then hopefully you will understand why we did what we did, and why we have been altering the memories of your friends to ensure the stories don't cause us problems" Harry frowned.

"You think anything you tell me will make me understand why you killed Sirius?" He asked quietly "What if you can't? You'll alter my memory as well?" 

"Lets see how we go with the first part of the plan" Hermione said with a smile "We can talk about what happens after..... after" Harry looked at her intently, then nodded.

"Okay - if we untie you and give you your wand back, do you promise not to attack us?" Luna asked. 

"I promise - for now" Harry replied.

"Not the answer I was hoping for, but I'll take it" Luna waved her hand and the ropes vanished. A moment later, a wooden door appeared in the middle of the room. 

"So - are you ready to learn the truth?" Hermione asked as Harry stood up and picked up his wand.

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Honestly?" Luna shook her head, then walked over to the door "No"

xoxox

"So that's the boy who lived?" A young woman with red hair leaned back in her chair, while her husband sat on her desk "He's shorter than I thought" Her husband laughed.

"Good thing too, given your general taste in men" He said.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" She said with a laugh "It was over four hundred years ago and still you bring it up every chance you get"

"You know I am just teasing" He paused "Besides - after the siren and the sexy fish vampires, I don't really have a lot of leeway" She smiled up at him, then looked over as Harry, Hermione and Luna walked towards them.

"Heads up, stupid face - we're on deck" She jumped to her feet as her husband slipped down off the desk.

"Harry - may I introduce Rory and Amy Pond" Hermione said with a smile "Aside from our founders, they have been with us the longest, and I thought they'd be the best ones to tell you about our group" Harry looked at them, then furrowed his brow.

"Have we met before?" He asked, looking both of them up and down.

"Nope" Amy shook her head "I think I'd remember meeting the famous Harry Potter" She smiled as he blushed slightly "Anyway - if you'd like to come this way, we'll explain who we are, what we do, how we do it and why we do it"

xoxox

"If you're sitting comfortably, I'll begin" Amy stood at the front of the conference room they'd gone in to, while Harry, Luna, Hermione and Rory sat around the table. 

"Around three thousand years ago, in real time, two mages were born who changed the face of magic as we know it. Their names were Merlin and Morgana" 

"Merlin was REAL?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh yes - quite real" Amy nodded "They helped King Arthur civilise the magical world and at the same time they created most of the origins of the magical world that exists today" She paused "And they learned the secret of immortality" She waved her arms towards the main area they had come from "Or I should say, they found a place where you can lie forever. This entire complex is based on the castle they built over two and a half millennia ago"

"Avalon?" Harry asked, and Amy nodded.

"They also discovered a way to see the different timelines that exist in the world" She continued, then paused "I guess I should explain that" She looked at Rory "I think this is more your area of expertise than mine, my love"

"Thank you, Mrs Pond" He stood up and walked to the front "Harry - what do you know about the alternate universe theory?" Harry stared at him blankly.

"The Dursleys were not big fans of science-fiction" Luna interjected. 

"Oh yeah" He nodded "Well - the basic idea is that for every decision you make, there is a timeline where the alternate choices are played out" He paused "For example - you go in to Flourish and Blotts and decide to buy a book by Gilderoy Lockhart" Hermione snorted in amusement "It's just an example, Miss Granger"

"I would hope so" Hermione laughed.

"The alternate universe theory says that there is another timeline where you don't buy that book" Rory continued "Now they may be mostly the same - the choice of a book isn't that big a deal"

"But it may be that that book has the secret to killing Voldemort in" Amy said "And in the world where you don't buy it, the magical world falls under his control" 

"Okay" Harry nodded thoughtfully. 

"Now imagine that you are fighting for your life in The Ministry of Magic" Rory said quietly "And that at the start of the battle, you get separated. Because of this - near the start of the fight - a young girl with red hair and shining eyes doesn't see a Death Eater come from behind her, and so fails to block the killing curse that is cast a few seconds later"

"A few minutes later, her brother finds her body and goes to pieces. The distraction of her corpse means he fails to block the torture curse, and half an hour later he is driven insane" Amy looked across at Luna.

"By the end of the night, only one of you remains, and so you can't fight off the Death Eaters, let alone The Dark Lord when he comes forth" Rory finished.

"But now imagine if the girl with the shining eyes is saved" Amy said with a smile. Harry blinked a few times, then looked at Luna.

"You saved her" He said.

"I blocked Bellatrix's killing curse" Luna nodded "But if you listen to the rest of what Amy has to say, it will make more sense" He nodded in response.

"Merlin and Morgana learned to see these, and they could see some timelines were better than others - some that were meant to have happened, but didn't for one reason or another" Amy smiled "So they started to travel to the decision points and change the way history fell out" 

"Time travel?" Harry shook his head "I thought that was impossible.

"I did it" Hermione pointed out "So did you" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"So you are Hermione?" 

"Yes and no" she said "But I'll explain more when we're done"

"Okay" He looked back at Amy "Sorry - you were saying about changing history?"

"Yes" She nodded "And along the way they started recruiting a few more people to help them"

"More mages?"

"Some mages, some non-magical" Amy gestured to her and her husband "Rory and I have no magical powers whatsoever, but we came to their attention because we have travelled in time with someone else, and they knew we'd be used to the way it worked"

"Where as Dawn is magical, but her husband Alex is not" Rory said "They worked with a Slayer out of Sunnydale, but were killed in a battle about six years ago" He frowned "Was it six years?"

"It was two years from now in real time, but six years ago from Conclave Time" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah" Rory nodded "Then there are Rilla, Walter, Daria, Jane, Zoe and Jordan - all non-magical, but very good in their specialist fields" 

"And finally there is Xena and Gabrielle, who aren't mages, but do have the blessings of the gods" Amy finished "Or at least some of the gods - the ones they didn't kill" She realised Harry was staring at her with slightly glazed eyes "Too much, huh?"

"Maybe a little" He admitted, then he looked over at his two friends "What about you two?"

"We are the people you know, but we are from a little way in to your future" Hermione explained "And no - we are not going to tell you how far, because there are things we just can not tell you right now"

"Because......"

"Because if you knew, for example, we were going to be horribly tortured to death on The Express, you would do anything in your power to stop it" Luna said "Even if it meant you dying before you kill Voldemort"

"So I do kill him?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Do you really want to know one way or the other?" Hermione asked. Harry thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.

"I guess not" 

"Okay then" Amy clapped her hands together "To make a long story less long, we - the people who live and work in The Conclave - spend our days making sure history falls out like it should" She paused, then looked at Rory "Are The Blythes in the control room?"

"I think so, yes" He nodded, and Amy looked back at Harry.

"I know all of these seems a bit confusing, so how about you see an example of what we do in action?"


	4. The Children Of Anne

"Mr Blythe, Miss Blythe" Luna nodded politely "May I introduce Harry Potter?" The two middle-aged people at the console turned round, and smiled politely.

"Brother and sister?" Harry asked, glancing between them.

"Good guess" Rilla nodded "Usually we get mistaken for husband and wife" She looked Harry up and down "So you're the famous Boy Who Lived" She paused "I thought you'd be taller" Rory snorted in amusement, but waved them away when they looked at him questioningly. 

"We were just explaining to Harry what we do" Amy said "And we hoped we could use your mother's history as a more visual example" 

"By all means" Rilla nodded "I always like seeing us doing one of our most successful jobs yet" Walter rolled his eyes.

"Still haven't got that modesty thing down have you, Rilla-My-Rilla?"

"Pah!" She flicked a hand at him "Modesty is for people who have no imagination" She grinned "And I have a BRILLIANT imagination" Everyone laughed, then the two Blythes looked at the control panel.

"Okay - Mr Potter" Walter said "What you are about to see is the night our mother came to stay at Green Gables with The Cuthberts" He paused "She was an orphan, whose parents died during an influenza outbreak. She was shuffled from home to orphanage to house and so on, but then she was taken from the Hopetown Asylum to Prince Edward Island because she had been told that Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert wanted a child to adopt"

"Turns out that Grandmother and Grandfather wanted a boy" Rilla continued the story "And so you can imagine they were surprised when - instead of a young boy who could help out on the farm - they got a young girl with red hair and a very unusual way of expressing herself" 

"It went badly?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no" Walter smiled "I mean - the fact we are here, the children of a woman who is universally known as Anne of Green Gables, obviously means they accepted her, kept her and adopted her" He paused "But there was also an alternate version of the history where it didn't go so well......" He turned and tapped a few buttons on the console in front of him. A few moments later, the screen burst in to life.

xoxox

"Matthew Cuthbert - who is that?" Marilla stared at the short, red-headed girl stood in front of her, lamely grasping the handle of an old carpet bag, then looked up at her brother.

"That's Anne" Matthew replied quietly.

"Where's the boy?" Marilla looked back at the girl.

"There was no boy" He sighed "Only her" 

"You don't want me?" Anne said quietly, staring up at Marilla "You don't want me because I'm not a boy?"

"We have no use for a girl" Marilla said.

"Would you want me if I was classically beautiful with alabaster skin and long raven hair?" Anne asked.

"No - we need a boy to help Matthew around the farm, and one that we can leave the farm to in the future, should something happen to us" Marilla said dismissively. For a moment, Anne stared at her mournfully, then nodded.

"I should have known you didn't want me" She said matter-of-factly "No one ever did want me" She looked at the door "Should I go....."

"We're not going to throw you out in to the dark" Marilla snapped "Follow me" She turned and lead Anne up to the east gable room "You can sleep here tonight, and tomorrow we will decide what is to be done with you"

"Yes, Miss Cuthbert" Anne nodded sullenly. Marilla gave her a last look, then turned and walked back downstairs.

"You don't think we should keep her?" Matthew asked, then shrunk back as Marilla turned to glare at him. 

"This is what comes of sending word instead of going ourselves" She said flatly "I'll drive her over to Mrs Spencer tomorrow, and that will be the end of it" Matthew gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, Marilla" He said quietly, then turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the barn.

Marilla let out a small sigh of annoyance, then walked over to the table and sat down. 

If either of them had looked out to the hall, they would have seen the small figure watching from the bannister. And they would have seen the figure turn and walk back into the east gable bedroom a moment later. 

Sitting on her bed, Anne stared at the mirror. She thought about returning to the orphanage, or about being handed over to someone else like a piece of luggage.

"No one wants me" She said sadly, then she looked down at the blanket thrown across the bed.

xoxox

"Anne!" Marilla yelled up the stairs, but there was no response "Anne - get down here now!" She waited a few minutes, and when there was no sound of movement above, she shook her head in annoyance and started walking up the stairs.

xoxox

"MATTHEW!" Marilla's voice reached all the way to the barn, and Matthew dropped the hoe he was holding, starting back to the house. In all the years they had lived together, he had only once heard his sister sound as distressed as she did then. As he crossed the yard, his mind flashed back to the day he had come in to the parlour to find his sister holding the dead body of their father in her arms, staring up at him in hopeless supplication. 

"MATTHEW!" He entered the kitchen and headed towards the stairs, ignoring the twinges he was feeling in his arm. He had had heart problems for most of his life, but they hadn't really had any affect on him.

"MATTHEW!" His sister's voice came a third time as he reached the top of the stairs and turned towards the east gable room. A moment later, he walked through the door and stopped dead. For a second, his brain refused to register what he was seeing, but as he stared at Anne's body, sheet wrapped around her neck, hanging from the closet door, he realised the growing pain in his heart was not in his imagination either.

xoxox

The screen went dark, and Walter turned back to the others.

"Matthew died of a heart attack, Anne Shirley hanged herself, and Marilla died a year later of what most people thought was a broken heart" He said softly "And while the death of a young girl and a brother and sister was tragic, it would not normally be something that warranted an intervention of our little group" 

"My brother - the modest man you see before you - fought and died in World War One" Rilla said, her face shining with pride "And during the time he was in the trenches, he wrote a poem called The Piper"

"I've heard of that" Harry said, looking at Walter with slight admiration "While my uncle has very few good qualities, his reverence for the troops is second to none, and he has a framed copy of the poem hanging in his study"

"We have a framed copy in the wardroom" Rilla grinned "And your uncle is not the only one who found it inspiring and worthy of paying attention to" She looked at her brother "Thanks to my brother, the strength of troops in both world wars was a lot higher than it would have been otherwise" 

"When their mother hanged herself in the east gable bedroom, it ensured neither of them would be born" Rory said quietly "And so the poem was never written, and recruitment never reached the levels it should have"

"And as a result......" Amy said, then gestured as Walter pressed another button. The screen burst to life, and ran a series of clips showing Adolf Hitler standing in The Houses of Parliament, in front of Buckingham Palace, in the well of The Senate Chamber and in The Oval Office.

"Wow" Harry stared at the screen, then he blinked twice and looked at Walter.

"Hold on - if you were never born......" Harry started, but Luna held up her hand.

"Walter? Could you run up the second clip?"

"Yes, Eris, I can" He grinned.

xoxox

"Matthew Cuthbert - who's that?" Marilla asked "Where's the boy?"

"There wasn't any boy - only her" He replied, nodding at the girl who stood before them, clutching a rather distressed carpet bag.

"No boy? But there must be a boy! We sent word to Mrs Spencer to bring us a boy!" 

xoxox

As Harry watched the scene unfold, he noticed something strange.

"What was that?" He asked, pointing at the screen. Walter looked at him with a slight smile.

"What was what?" 

"That.... shimmer" Harry waved his hand helplessly "There was a sort of shimmer. Like a glamour, or a disillusion spell" 

"Good eye" Rilla smiled appreciatively "Not many people can see that" She nodded to Walter, who flicked a switch. Suddenly the images of Matthew and Anne were replaced with images of Walter and Rilla.

"You took the place of your mother and grandfather?"

"It seemed like the thing to do" Walter smiled.

xoxox

"You don't want me?" Anne said pathetically "You don't want me because I'm not a boy?" Marilla stared down at her, and felt - perhaps for the first time in her life - some stirrings of longing in her heart. She had never regretted her decision to look after her mother and father, giving up her own life to do it, but looking at this pathetic wretch of a girl, all she wanted to do was take her, hold her and care for her.

"I might have expected it. Nobody ever did want me" Rilla continued, sounding more pathetic with every word "Oh what shall I do? I'm going to burst in to tears" And with that, she did.

xoxox

"This girl will have to be sent back to the orphanage" Marilla declared. Walter, still disguised as his grandfather Matthew, looked over at her.

"I suppose so" He said wistfully. Marilla turned to stare at him.

"You suppose so? You don't know it?" 

"Well now - she's a real nice little thing Marilla. And it'd be a pity to send her back when she's so set on staying" 

"Matthew Cuthbert, surely you don't mean to keep her?"

"I guess not - but she'd be pleasant company for you" He suggested.

"I'm not lacking for company, Matthew, and I don't see what good she would be to us" Walter gazed at her for a moment.

"Maybe we'd be some good to her" He suggested.

xoxox

"Because of our intervention, Grandmother Marilla said she would think about keeping Anne, and Anne made it through the night" Rilla said quietly "During the trip to Mrs Spencer's the next day, Mother told Grandmother all about her history, and it stirred Marilla's heart to the point where she decided to keep Anne and adopt her" 

"And so she went on to marry Gilbert Blythe, have seven children" Walter smiled "And while she had to live with seeing three of them go walking in France, and had to live with the fact one of them didn't come back, she also lived long enough to see her second son write the poem that would eventually prevent Hitler from marching down The Mall" 

"Wow" Harry stared at them for a moment, then frowned "Hold on"

"What?" Luna asked with a smile.

"If you two weren't born, how did you go back in time to ensure that you could be born?" Walter and Rilla gazed at him, then grinned.

"Avalon exists in a state of temporal grace - time doesn't pass here, it just is" Rilla said quietly "And we went back because we always went back. We didn't know it until we came here, of course, but Merlin and Morgana showed us that we were there on the night our mother came to Green Gables, and that our presence was what helped Grandmother to decide to take our mother in" 

"And to show us how history would turn out if we didn't go back" Walter paused "Which was always a possibility - if we had decided against it, then the whole of history from that point would have been rewritten" 

"But we still would have existed, because while we are inside The Conclave - inside Avalon - we are protected by the temporal grace" Rilla finished.

"So even if we then left Avalon, we'd still exist in the universe where we were not born" Harry stared at him with a slightly blank expression.

"Confused yet?" Hermione asked with a smirk. Harry looked at her, then looked over at Luna.

"So - Sirius?" Luna took a deep breath, then turned to Walter.

"Show him"


	5. Return To The Ministry

"This is based on Luna doing everything else she did when she travelled back to The Ministry - such as saving Ginny and Hermione from being killed - but not casting the spell at Sirius during the final battle" Walter said, flipping another switch. Harry nodded, then turned his attention to the screen.

xoxox

"STUPEFY!" Bellatrix threw a stunning spell at Sirius, but having spent five years as an auror, he dodged it without breaking a sweat. A moment later, he fired a cutting curse back, severing her right hand. 

"BASTARD!" She screamed, then she turned on the spot and vanished in a burst of black light.

"Damn it!" Sirius cursed, then he turned as another spell flew past his ear "Ah - Cousin Lucius - you want a part of me too?"

"You betrayed your family, Black - you have to die!" Lucius threw another curse at him, but Sirius dodged it again.

"You really think you can kill me?" He threw a stunning curse back, clipping Lucius on the shoulder. The elder Malfoy span round, then fell to the ground "Where's your Lord now, Lucy?" 

"You will die for your arrogance, Black!" Lucius responded weakly, then he too vanished.

"Damn it!" Sirius looked around The Chamber, then slowly walked over to where Harry was standing next to Luna and Ginny. 

"You could have been killed" Harry said quietly "What were you thinking?" Sirius stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry" He said "I guess I've been locked up for too long, and it was fun being back in the action again" He started down at his godson "I sometimes forget I have other responsibilities"

"Just don't do it again" Harry looked up at him, then smiled "You were good"

"I was, wasn't I?" He gave a wolfish laugh "Seems all those years in Azkaban hasn't damaged me that much after all" He looked back towards The Veil "I got way too close to that, didn't I?"

xoxox

"So Sirius lived through the battle" Luna explained "But there was one side-effect of that which pretty much changed the future beyond recognition"

"I didn't chase Bellatrix in to the lobby" Harry replied "Because she didn't kill Sirius, and because she escaped before Dumbledore arrived, I didn't chase her in to the lobby"

"And?"

"And so the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore turned out differently" He continued, then looked over at Walter "How did it end?"

xoxox

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dumbledore flew backwards as the killing curse struck him in the chest. 

"Accio wand" Voldemort said quietly, then - as The Elder Wand slapped in to his hand, he vanished on the spot.

A second later, floos up and down the lobby ignited, and multiple apparation pops came from the far end.

As Sirius, Harry and Luna ran in to the lobby, Fudge, Percy, Amelia Bones and a number of aurors strode towards them. 

"Minister......" Sirius started, but Fudge stopped and stared at the sight of Dumbledore laying dead on the ground. 

"Minister....." Luna tried, but before she could get any further, Fudge turned to stare at Sirius.

"Aurors - arrest him! Now!" He yelled.

xoxox

"Let me guess" Harry said as Walter paused the film "Sirius didn't go quietly, and a fight ensued?"

"To say the least" Walter nodded, then started the film again.

xoxox

"STUPEFY!" A volley of twenty stunning curses flew down the lobby, obliterating everything in their path. A second later, they crashed in to Sirius, Luna and Harry, sending them flying backwards.

"No!" Ron and Hermione ran in from the side and skidded to a halt "You can't arrest them! Voldemort was here!"

"Ron - stay out of this!" Percy hissed "You are in enough trouble as it is"

"But he's innocent!" Hermione insisted "He helped us fight the Death Eaters! Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Dolohov....."

"Lucius Malfoy is not a Death Eater!" Fudge yelled at her, then turned to Amelia "Director Bones - arrest them all"

"On what grounds?"

"Consorting with Death Eaters. Conspiracy to commit murder. Attacking The DMLE and The Minister. Treason. Sedition. Trespassing" 

"Minister, they are only children" Amelia insisted.

"They are consorting with Death Eaters and attacking magical law enforcement!" He retorted "And they killed Headmaster Dumbledore!" He stared at Amelia "Very well - if you will not do your duty, I will replace you with someone who will" Amelia glared balefully back at him, then turned to her Chief Auror.

"Mr Scrimgeour - please take Mr Black, Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger in to custody"

"If you're taking them, you have to take us as well" Ginny said from the other side of the atrium.

"Ginny - get out of here!" Percy said, but she and Neville strode forward, holding out their hands.

"Mr Scrimgeour - them too" Amelia said reluctantly.

xoxox

"So what happened?" Harry asked as Walter switched off the screen.

"Sirius was executed for the murder of Albus Dumbledore" Rory said quietly "And, without any of the Death Eaters there to prove what you were saying, and without Fudge seeing Voldemort with his own eyes, it was easy for Lucius to convince him that you making it all up in an attempt to bring The Ministry down" 

"Our wands were snapped, and we were all expelled" Hermione added "And a week later our bodies were found in Diagon Alley" She paused "We had all been tortured to death"

"Needless to say, with the child of The Prophecy dead, Voldemort swept to power within the year and with The Elder Wand in his hand, no one could stop him" Luna finished.

"And that's why you distracted him and allowed him to die early" Harry stared at her "There was no other way"

"We tried four or five other ways, and they all ended badly" Hermione said sympathetically "Surprisingly, the one you saw was one of the better outcomes"

"There was something worse than the six of us being tortured to death?" Harry asked, then he shook his head "I really don't want to know" 

"Wise choice" Amy said from behind him. 

"So - what happens now?" He asked, looking at Hermione and Luna "I mean - now that you've put history right, what happens next?"

"Do you really expect an answer to that?" Luna asked with a laugh. Harry grinned.

"I was hoping to catch you off guard" He admitted, then he frowned slightly "But what does happen next? With me I mean?"

"Sorry?"

"Whether I end up defeating Voldemort or he ends up killing me, that isn't going to happen while I am here" He gestured to the room "I don't know everything about Avalon, but I would guess you can't come here without an invitation?"

"True" Rory nodded "And even if we were to invite Tom here, the sanctuary spells prevent any kind of violence"

"Not that we would invite him, of course" Amy interjected.

"Of course" Rory nodded.

"So if I can't bring him here to vanquish him....." Harry paused, then looked at Walter "Could you lock him up here? I mean - if this place is in a state of.... what did you call it?"

"Temporal grace"

"That, then could you lock him up for the rest of time?" He looked around at the others.

"We could, but there are one or two problems with that" Walter admitted "First - we can't be sure he'd never escape, and since time doesn't pass here, he could come back to our world in a century or two, when no even remembers who he is"

"And second - that's not what history shows we did, so we can't" Rilla said. Harry smiled.

"How does that not drive you crazy?" He asked. She smiled back at him.

"When you've been doing this as long as we have, it becomes second nature and you don't even think about it" She grinned "But to sum up - you can't have him locked up here because you didn't have him locked up here" 

"Okay" Harry nodded, although he still looked a little confused.

"And to answer your question, it is time to go home" Hermione said, getting to her feet "We have to return you to The Room of Requirement, then you have to go home to your Aunt and Uncle"

"That's supposed to be an incentive?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"And you'll get to see Harmony again" Luna added, making Harry laugh and Hermione grin.

"Who's Harmony?" Amy asked. 

"A friend of mine in Little Whining" Harry replied "Actually - my only friend in Little Whining" He sighed "I don't suppose I get to meet Merlin and Morgana before I leave?"

"They're out on a job" Walter said "Sorry"

"Figures" Harry gave him a weak smile, then looked at Luna and Hermione "So - back to The Room of Requirement?"

xoxox

The bright light faded, and Harry looked around to find himself in The Gryffindor Common Room.

"No one else has been in here?"

"Look at your watch" Luna said. Harry blinked, then glanced down at his wrist.

"That took no time at all?" He asked in surprise. 

"Temporal grace" Hermione and Luna said in unison.

"Oh yeah" He smiled "So no one will have missed me? Dumbledore won't be out scouring the country looking for his favourite whipping boy?"

"He won't even know you've been gone" Luna nodded "And the various monitoring devices he has tracking your every move won't even have registered that you were gone" 

"Cool" Harry walked over and flopped down in the chair by the fire "Can I ask you something? Both of you?"

"Yes we are married, and no we weren't dating now - it was something we learned in about eighteen months time" Harry stared at them in bemusement, then shook his head.

"I was going to ask how do I carry on with my life now, knowing what I know?" He looked at each of them in turn "What do I say when I see you - the current you?"

"Well - that's not going to be as much of a problem as you think it is" Hermione said carefully. 

"You've just told me you are married, that you are immortal beings who can travel in time and literally change the course of history" He gazed her intently "And you think I will just be able to talk to the current you without a problem?"

"I am pretty sure of it" She paused, then raised her wand "Because you aren't actually going to remember any of this"

"Woah!" He jumped up and backed away "What....."

"Harry - do you really think you can go through life knowing what you know?" Luna asked softly "Knowing that whatever you are seeing might not be the truth? That it can change as quick as that" She clicked her fingers.

"And what are you going to do the next time Ron tells you he's going to ask me out?" Hermione said with a little giggle "Do you want to keep the truth from him? Could you keep our future a secret from him?" 

"I suppose......" He trailed off "But you are really going to obliviate me?"

"Kind of, yes" Luna nodded "You'll keep the memories of everything we just did, but you won't be able to access them or remember them" She paused "Then - at a certain point in time, the memories will be unlocked and you'll remember it all"

"And you can't tell me when" He said.

"We can't" Luna nodded again. 

"We can cast this spell against your will, but it is a lot easier, and a great deal less painful, if you don't fight us" Hermione raised her wand again "So - do you consent?" He bit his lip, then smiled.

"I do consent"

xoxox

"Harry?" Hermione watched her best friend walk down the corridor towards her "Where've you been?"

"In The Room of Requirement apparently" He said, shaking his head slightly "I think that the last few nights have caught up with me - I just woke up in a recreation of The Gryffindor Common Room, feeling like I had slept for hours"

"You've been gone fifteen minutes" Hermione held out her arm, showing him her watch. 

"I know - that's what's got me so confused" He shrugged "Anyway - I was thinking about the battle, and I just wanted to say something that I should have before" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Thank you"

"For what?" She asked. 

"For being there. For being my friend. For helping me last night and for all the other times you've been there for me" She smiled at him, her eyes misting up slightly. 

"Thank you" She said, wiping her cheek "But I wasn't the only one there" 

"I know, and I will tell the others the same thing" He paused "Although I might not kiss Neville and Ron, if that's okay with you"


	6. Two Years Later

"STUPEFY! REDUCTO! DEPULSO! COMPRESSUS MAXIMA!" Harry threw a series of spells across the courtyard, causing the oncoming Death Eaters to scatter in order to avoid them. 

"Ron, Neville - NOW!" He yelled, and - in almost perfect synchronicity - another stream of curses came from either side of him as his two friends launched another fierce volley against the oncoming forces.

"Go!" Neville yelled. Harry gave him a single glance, then he nodded, and ran off back in to the castle. Neville and Ron watched him go, then they turned back.

"Lets do it" Ron said. Neville gave him a grin, then together they charged towards the crowd of Death Eaters that was now advancing again.

xoxox

Harry ran through the castle, heading towards the Headmaster's office. He knew that was where Voldemort would be - for all his boasting about taking back The Chamber of his ancestor - Harry knew that the true seat of power at Hogwarts was McGonagall's office, and that Voldemort would want to claim at as his, thinking it would all but ensure his victory. 

He was wrong, of course. Before the start of the invasion, McGonagall had told him that the office was sealed down, and that the true source of power - The Wardstone - had been removed to a much safer location than the Headmaster's Office ever could be. 

But Voldemort didn't know that, and as Harry rounded the corner, he saw the door to the revolving door buckle under the strongest blasting curse he had ever seen in his life.

"REDUCTO!" Voldemort threw another curse at the door, and Harry winced as it exploded outwards, covering the corridor with stone shards and ripping the gargoyle from its mooring. 

"At last!" Voldemort exclaimed "The school is mine!"

"NOT YET, TOM!" Harry bellowed. Voldemort turned to face him, a smile spreading across his face. 

"I am glad you are here, my boy" He said calmly "Having Dumbledore's golden child witness his ultimate defeat just makes it all the sweeter" 

"You will never defeat me, just like you never defeated him" Harry yelled back.

"I had him killed" Voldemort sneered "And now I have his wand - the wand of wands, the one that can never be defeated" He raised The Elder Wand and pointed it at Harry "So choose now, Potter - will you bow before me, and serve me as your lawful Lord and Master? Or will you die here - alone and friendless" 

"Oh Tom, you poor deluded fool" Harry shook his head "I am never friendless, and never alone" He drew his wand "And Snape didn't kill Dumbledore, my Lord" 

"What foolishness is this? Everyone knows that Snape - my most loyal - killed that doddering old fool" 

"Dumbledore was dying already" Harry replied, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face "He was cursed while destroying a horcrux, and would have died even if Snape hadn't killed him" He took a step forward "He let himself be killed, so that you would take Snape into your confidence - so that you would view him as 'your most loyal'" 

"You lie!" Voldemort hissed at him "Snape was loyal....."

"Snape betrayed you the moment you killed the woman he loved" Harry yelled back "Ever since you came to my house and killed my parents, Snape was working to destroy you!"

"Even if he did....." Voldemort started, but Harry didn't let him respond.

"And when Dumbledore let himself be killed, the power of the wand died with him!" He called out "Your vaunted Death Stick - your ultimate protection - is worthless"

"AVADA KED....."

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort stared in horror as The Elder Wand flew out of his grip, sailed through the air and landed in Harry's outstretched hand. 

"You think you can....."

"Yes - I think I can" Harry smiled for one moment, then he pointed both wands at Voldemort "Good bye, Tom, and may The Gods have mercy on your soul" 

xoxox

Ron walked wearily back in to the school, and along to The Great Hall. Along with most of the rest of Dumbledore's Army, they had captured or killed the majority of the Death Eaters, and - just a few moments before - the rest had suddenly, with no warning, surrendered and were now being escorted to The Ministry by Amelia and the remaining aurors. 

As he reached the doors to The Hall, he saw Harry walking down the main staircase. 

"Harry!" He ran over, and pulled his friend in to a hug "Is it over?"

"He's dead" Harry nodded tiredly "The Death Eaters?"

"Those that aren't dead are being taken to The DMLE" Ron smiled "Neville is overseeing it, to make sure none of them escapes" 

"That's good" Harry sighed, then they both walked over and into The Great Hall. Looking around, he shook his head in disbelief "How many?"

"Around sixty" Ron said in a quiet voice "Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Trelawney, Sprout, Slughorn...." He paused, then trailed off. 

"Tell me" Harry said firmly. Ron opened his mouth, then shook his head. Instead he pointed to the corner. Harry followed his gaze, then closed his eyes.

"Ginny found them in the corridor leading up to The Hufflepuff Common Room" Ron said softly "They died defending the first years from Bellatrix, Greyback and Dolohov" Harry stared at the bodies for a moment, then suddenly he felt his brain explode in to life.

"Oh my god....." He exclaimed, but before he could say any more, the entire world around him froze. 

"We said that you'd remember when the time was right" Luna's voice came from behind him, and he turned to see her and Hermione walking out of a large wooden door in the middle of The Great Hall. Harry stared at them in surprise for a few moments, then he bounded over and pulled them both in to a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Harry" Hermione said with a grin as they straightened up.

"You look younger" He said furrowing his brows. 

"Younger than when?" Luna asked curiously. 

"Than when you told me about Sirius" He said. Luna and Hermione exchanged glances, then turned back to him.

"When you last saw us, did we happen to mention that our lives sometimes happen in a very strange order?" Hermione said with a grin.

"So you have no clue what I am talking about" He said.

"Not a clue" Hermione shook her head "But whatever it is, it sounds fun" She glanced past him to where her and Luna's bodies lay "This was about a year ago for us, if you are curious" 

"Could you have changed it?" He asked. 

"No - it was our time, and we died doing what needed to be done" Luna replied "If we weren't there, Greyback would have torn through the entire first year population - every single one would have been killed in the most god awful way you can imagine" 

"On the moment of our death, Merlin, Rilla, Amy and Jordan came and took us to Avalon. They healed our wounds, and replaced our bodies with duplicates that will act just like you'd expect corpses to act" She paused "You get what I mean" 

"I do" He nodded "So you are now part of The Conclave?"

"Yup" Luna smiled.

"Am I going to remember this this time?" He asked. 

"Of course" Hermione said "You've done everything you need to do. Voldemort is dead, the kingdom is saved and you can get on with your life as you see fit" 

"Can I tell people......"

"You can, but do you really think anyone would believe you?" Luna giggled "I mean - it is up to you, free will and all that, but on the whole, I would keep what you know to yourself" Harry looked over his shoulder to where Ron was still staring down at the two bodies, then back.

"I know you can't tell me the future, but just answer one question for me?"

"We'll try"

"Will he be happy?" He nodded towards Ron.

"Yes" Luna replied at once "As will Neville and Ginny, and everyone else" She paused "It might take a while, but I promise - your life, and the lives of everyone here, will get better. So enjoy your future, Mr Potter - you have definitely earned it" Harry smiled, then slowly leaned over and kissed each one of them on the cheek.

"Will I see you again?" He asked. 

"Who knows?" Hermione said with a laugh. Harry stared at her, then shook his head.

"Well - until the next time - take care, and have fun" 

"Oh trust me - we will" They laughed, then Hermione and Luna walked back to the door, and vanished through it. Harry waited until the door had disappeared, then walked over to stand by Ron.

A moment later, the world restarted and Ron looked up at him.

"You okay?" He asked. Harry looked back, then smiled.

"You know what? I think I am" 

xoxox

Hermione and Luna watched their friends on the monitor, then - as Luna reached out and switched it off - they heard a voice behind them.

"I take it you didn't tell me the whole truth?" They turned as a man in his mid-twenties walked in to the room. A man with messy black hair and shining green eyes. 

"You'd be the first to know if we had" Luna pointed out. 

"Oh yeah" Harry replied, then blushed "You'd think I'd have got used to this by now" He shrugged "Anyway - Zoe sent me. Seems that there is a problem in Sunnydale that they can't send Dawn and Alex to fix, so she wants the three of us to go instead" 

"Okay then" Hermione said, taking her wife's hand "Lets go to work"


	7. Epilogue

"Hurry up Harry - we're going to be late" Ginny dragged him through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked with a grin "I wasn't the one who just HAD to have a second milkshake" Ginny glared at him, then stuck her tongue out. 

"You won't tell Neville, will you?" She asked "Even after all this time, he doesn't like me taking trips to Muggle London all that much"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly" Harry said with a smirk. Ginny narrowed her eyes, and then kept them narrowed. Thirty seconds later, Harry started to wonder if the old story about the wind changing when you pulled a face was true. 

But suddenly there was the noise of a door opening behind him, and - with a grin - he turned to see Luna and Hermione stood in front of him, while the rest of The Alley was frozen still.

"How long?" He asked.

"A year since Sirius, ten years since Greyback" Luna supplied. Harry looked them both up and down.

"You are looking good for it" He said after a moment, making them both laugh "So to what do you owe the pleasure of getting to see me again?"

"Modest, aren't we?" Hermione asked. 

"Modesty is for people who have no imagination" Harry retorted, making her laugh. 

"We have a problem in Bulgaria that needs three people - three mages to be exact" She paused "We have to ensure that Viktor Krum makes it to Hogwarts to take part in The Tournament" Harry smiled.

"I am, as always, your humble servant" He said, giving a slight bow.

"Then come - we must away!" Luna skipped over and pulled the door open. Harry walked over, and with only a slight glance at Ginny, stepped inside. Hermione and Luna followed him, pulling the door closed behind them.


End file.
